Solve for $h$. $-(4+h)=3h$ $h =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ h$ by itself. $\begin{aligned} -(4+h) &= 3h \\\\ -4-h &= 3h&&\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -4-h{+h} &= 3h{+h}&&\gray{\text{Add h to each side}}\\\\ -4 &=4h &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{-4}{{4}}&= \dfrac{4h}{{4}}&&\gray{\text{Divide each side by 4}} \\\\ h &= {-1} &&\gray{\text{Simplify}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ h = {-1 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]